De batallas y amores 2
by noroxia
Summary: acá está mi segunda parte de la otra espero les guste y también espero opiniones de mi trabajo por favor para seguir mejorando, bueno eso por ahora, peace. Fue justo en una tarde en que el sol se ponía en la playa y Perla salió a dar una vuelta con Justin que seguían viéndose...


De amores y batallas 2

Fue justo en una tarde en que el sol se ponía en la playa y Perla salió a dar una vuelta con Justin que seguían viéndose, no había nada que hacer en cuanto a misiones y Garnet se había ido a entrenar a un volcán para hacerse más fuerte se quedó Amatista sola puesto que ni siquiera Steven estaba en casa él también había salido, ella en habitualmente no se aburría por nada ya que nunca le faltaba que hacer o inventaba cosas, pero justo esa tarde estaba muy aburrida así que sin tanto más que pensarlo salió de la casa y en su caminata y después de comer algunos helados y donas empezó el regreso a casa estaba de lo más feliz cuando en una de esas vio a un chico que estaba bailando y escuchando música en su auto solo a ella le llamó poderosamente la atención de verlo y se quedó un momento viéndolo casi hipnotizada ya que se veía reflejada en él porque lo vio así loco como un ser libre un tipo que se notaba que no tenía ataduras al igual que ella, además de ser un chico bien parecido con rasgos de masculinidad que volvieron loca a Amatista, pasaron varios minutos hasta aquel chico se subió a su auto y se fue ella se fue a casa y desde esa tarde nada sería lo mismo para su corazón.

La mañana llegaba y los primeros rayos de sol dejaban entre ver el nuevo día, las chicas se levantaron temprano y se fueron a una misión por supuesto Steven seguía dormido, las Gems se encontraban en un templo perdido en medio de una selva de cristales de cuarzo, buscaban a un ser mitológico, un minotauro y pasaban las horas sin encontrar ni rastros de él, sin embargo Amatista quería encontrar rápido al ser ya que le urgía ir de nuevo a la playa a ver si el chico estaba allá para saludarlo, -maldito minotauro, porque no te apareces!- dice en voz alta Amatista, a lo que Perla dice –que te ocurre, porque estás tan apurada en encontrarlo, además yo sé que ese ser es sumamente inteligente y no se va a mostrar así nomas- -es cierto, no se dejará ver así nomás- replica Garnet, -rayos, si sigo aquí no podré ver al chico en la playa- pensaba para sí misma con algo de rabia, pasaron muchísimas horas y ya se dieron por vencidas –bien vámonos chicas. Dice algo desilusionada Perla, la más contenta de las tres era Amatista ya que podría ir a ver al chico, sin embargo el minotauro no es que no se haya aparecido si no que se camufló como una sombra éste ser no era del todo físico sino que también podía hacerse sombra y colarse de echo eso hizo se coló con las chicas en la tele transportación.

Una vez ya de vuelta en la casa Amatista salió como el rayo, Perla y Garnet no entendían el por qué; ella caminaba paso presuroso por la arena hasta que escuchó la música y con esa pista fue y dio con el paradero de él, ella en un principio no pensó en ponerse nerviosa, no fue hasta que lo vio y un nudo en el estómago y un sudor frio se le pusieron en su ser como si el chico fuera un temible monstruo para ella, por cada paso que daba era una tortura para la pobre e incluso pensó en alejarse, pero luego pensó bien las cosas y decidió acercarse hasta que llegó a su lado y –hola…- con voz tímida le dice y él responde –hola, que hace una chica tan bella en un sitio como éste y cuál es tu nombre?- ella no podía creerlo el chico no solo le respondió sino que también la encontró hermosa, los ojos de ella brillaron cual estrellas en el firmamento –pues yo me llamo Amatista y cuál es el tuyo?- a lo que él dice –Amatista que lindo nombre, mi nombre es Richard Schepard-, todo iba muy bien hubo química entre ellos dos de una forma casi instantánea.

Los días pasaban y Amatista junto con Perla casi no pasaban en casa dado que ella salía con su novio Justin y Amatista salía con su amigo "especial" Richard en citas largas que duraban casi toda la tarde, iban desde paseos por la playa hasta simplemente quedarse charlando y a Amatista le dio mucho gusta saber que aquel chico le gustaba la comida rápida al igual que ella, por otro lado Garnet se iba a entrenar ya que no habían misiones y no le gustaba no hacer nada y por ultimo Steven que le tenía sentimientos encontrados por que por un lado le encantaba ver que las chicas tuvieran sus "amigos especiales", pero también se empezaba a sentir un tanto solo en casa y en general.

Una misteriosa sombra comenzó a hacerse palpable cada hora que pasaba y esa sombra era el minotauro que era listo y además podía hacerse sombra y a la vez físico a través de la absorción de los cristales de la arena, éste ser por días observó al ocultarse en los recovecos de los muebles por la oscuridad que le otorgaba a las gems como se iban a casa y dejaban a Steven solo también midió la fuerza y además sabía que la más fuerte de las tres era Garnet asi que solo le quedaba esperar la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su jugada, pero lo único que necesitaba para hacerse imparable era la noche su plan era salir cuando todo estuviera oscuro así se haría indetenible para suerte de él justo era viernes cuando…

-oye perla- dice Amatista con una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía esconder –si, dime que ocurre- -que te parece si salimos en una cita doble?, yo con mi Richard cito y tú con tu… como es que se llama…- -Justin, se llama Justin- replica a lo que Amatista dice –sí, ese y salimos a cenar en la noche- perla lo piensa un momento y dice –sabes no suena tan mala idea (tras un rato dice) si, si me gustó la idea- y comienzan a planear su cita doble y entre medio de las sombras de los cajones el minotauro escuchaba cada cosa que harían y el así de esa manera comenzó a planear también su ataque.

Sábado en la noche como a las 10 los cuatro salieron a la cena, Steven se fue a dormir con su padre y Garnet se fue a entrenar la casa quedó a oscuras lo cual el minotauro salió deslizándose por las sombras con mucha facilidad hasta llegar a su objetivo la central repartidora de energía eléctrica y así dejar todo en total oscuridad, mientras tanto los chicos la estaban pasando excelente, comían, conversaban, reían de las tontadas y chistes que hacia Amatista con su novio y también discutían temas serios que Perla ponía en la mesa como tema de conversación cuando ya iban comiéndose el postre, eran como las 11 y treinta cuando de repente un sonido como de una explosión colosal acompañado de un trueno que iluminó durante un par de segundos toda la ciudad seguido de un apagón total no solo el restaurante quedó a oscuras si no que al mirar hacia afuera vieron que todo estaba completamente en penumbra todas las personas quedaron desconcertadas así que comenzaron a irse del local; una muchedumbre de personas se oía gritar desde lejos arrancando de "algo", pero que la penumbra no dejaba ver nada, los chicos se subieron al auto de Richard para irse de inmediato, él condujo lo más rápido posible para llevar a las chicas a casa y justo en pleno camino se encontraron con el ser echo materia, poderoso daba pasos intimidantes y fuertes, las chicas se bajaron y atacaron de inmediato mayúscula fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta que la bestia se hizo "humo" desapareció, en un momento el monstruo se hizo materia de la nada al ser iluminado con las luces del vehículo y en ese espacio que le daba luz se quedaron luchando pues si se iban a la oscuridad serian vulnerables, en ese momento la primera en atacar fue perla con su lanza, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que eso era inútil al ver como en medio de la oscuridad se desvanecía y su cuerpo físico se desaparecía volviendo a los ataques de golpes inútiles, Amatista sacó su látigo y comenzó a atacar a toda sombra que "veía", pero el ser era inteligente y cada vez que una de las chicas bajaban la guardia el monstruo se volvía por un microsegundo físico para dar puñetazos certeros e incluso le dio uno muy fuerte a Perla en su estómago dejándola sin respiración –mi… abdomen!- dijo con mucho dolor y gran agonía mientras caía al suelo, Justin al verla caer se preocupó mucho y cuando fue a recogerla sintió algo que lo tomó desde atrás lo ahorcaba y lo arrastraba a las sombras Amatista lo agarró de un pie para tratar de que no se lo llevara, pero todo fue inútil era demasiado fuerte y finalmente se lo llevó, Perla con una evidente preocupación se levantó con su lanza y sin pensarlo se lanzó a donde se lo había llevado –no, Perla no lo hagas o te llevará a ti también!- gritó Amatista, pero no le hizo caso, justo como pensó ella no volvió más de la oscuridad –maldición!- gritaba Amatista con un claro desespero en su voz de un de repente vio sombras moverse de aquí para allá, de pronto la única luz que la iluminaba a ella la del auto de Richard comenzó a moverse eso quiso decir que la dejó a ella sola, una temblorosa sensación de miedo, angustia, rabia y pena le invadió todo el cuerpo, de pronto la criatura extraña la comenzó a envolver lentamente todo el cuerpo ella sentía, pero no le dio mucha importancia no le importaba morir ya que lo que más le afligía era que Richard su amor la había dejado botada a su suerte; el monstruo ya la tenía envuelta completamente y la comenzó a azotar contra el piso, las paredes y finalmente lanzándola con gran fuerza contra una construcción.

Amatista muy herida y en medio de esa oscuridad aterradora, asustada y confusa lloró desconsoladamente pensando que Richard la había dejado sola dejándola morir, solo eso esperaba una muerte desdichada mientras oía como el minotauro se acercaba quizás para darle muerte o solo para torturarla, sin embargo para ella la peor tortura era sin duda el hecho que Richard la dejara, pero en ese momento escuchó a Richard diciendo -te tengo!- seguido de una llamarada de fuego ardiente comenzó a incinerar a la bestia, envolviéndola en llamas lentamente se comenzó a convertir en vidrio, -que es eso?- preguntaba Amatista mientras veía como se quemaba poniéndose al rojo vivo y una vez convertido el ser completamente en vidrio desde detrás de esa cosa amorfa de vidrio que se comenzaba a enfriar, salió Richard con un lanzallamas en sus manos y unos visores de visión nocturna, Amatista al verlo corrió y lo abrazó como si nada más importara -…pensé me habías dejado…- decía mientras lloraba, él solo bajo el lanzallamas y cariñosamente le respondió el abrazo y le dijo – no seas tontita, nunca te dejaría sola mi preciosura- ambos se quedan fijamente mirando y se acercaban lentamente para besarse cuando escuchan a la voz de Perla gritando desde lejos –chicos, sáquenos de aquí!- a lo que a ellos no les quedó otro remedio que acudir a sacar a los chicos, cuando una ves llegaron a verlos se dieron cuenta de que lo que el monstruo les había hecho había sido meterlos en una especie de "tumba" de arena en donde con suerte si podían respirar, pero que sin embargo al momento que el ser había muerto la tumba se deshizo, asi que los rescataron y les contaron lo sucedido.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la playa y los primero que hicieron fue colocar al monstruo en la camioneta y llevarlo a la casa de las chicas y Garnet estaba en la cocina desayunando y al verlos les dice –veo que vencieron al minotauro sin mi ayuda… eso está bien, lo llevaré al corazón del templo y lo quemaré totalmente-. Las chicas se quedaron mirando entre ellas y con cierto sentimiento de alivio.

ya entrada la tarde como a eso de las cinco y media y estando en la playa Amatista y Richard conversaban sobre lo ocurrido, entre las olas del mar y el delicioso aire que refrescaba a la pareja que se abrazaban como si nada importara él le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello -oye Amatista, si pasa algo terrible o el ataque de un monstruo no te preocupes del todo, yo haré cuanto pueda para sacarte de apuros, ok?- ella asintió y seguidamente le dio un abrazo muy tierno.


End file.
